1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to portable sun shades, and more particularly to those that are attachable to portable chairs. The sun shade invention includes a set of chair connectors that are “press fit” onto a frame member of a portable chair, and the chair connectors mechanically support the weight of the sun shade so that it maintains its position on the chair, without any other fasteners or locking hardware. The sun shade also includes a flexible support member, or a variable-angle spring, along each side of its overall frame structure, which allows the sun shade to be positioned at various angles with respect to the horizontal plane. The sun shade further includes an adjustable width capability so that it can be mounted onto different models of portable chairs, of different widths.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional portable sun shades have been available that can be attached to portable chairs. Most of the conventional sun shades use some type of C-clamp or U-clamp to attach to the framework of a chair backrest. Several of other conventional sun shades use some type of hook and loop fasteners (e.g., VELCRO), or some other type of fastener. These conventional sun shades each use, in essence, some type of locking/unlocking hardware (e.g., fasteners, or variable placement devices that can change the distance at which they fasten, or “lock” into position) that allows them to be placed onto a portable chair, and then to maintain that placement.
What is needed in the art is a portable sun shade that can be quickly “clipped” or pressed onto a portable chair, yet will be supported once in position so that it will remain in its proper position on the chair.